The Rainbow Connection
by KatLeePT
Summary: Blanche has an upset and a surprise in store for Dorothy. Femme Slash.


Dorothy's actually happy as she comes home on Friday afternoon with her eyes wide open and a humming sounding light in her deep throat. She's not going to be alone this Friday night. She's going to be with Blanche, who missed her so much that she left her a tiny scrap of paper in her lunch bag that she's kept the entire rest of her day bright and cheery!

Blanche looks up from her romance novel as Dorothy all but waltzes into the kitchen. "Did you get mah note?" she asks, idly turning a page.

"Of course I did!" Dorothy walks over and kisses her lightly, but as soon as Dorothy's mouth has lifted from hers, Blanche looks pointedly around them.

"So where is it?" she asks.

"Where's what?" Dorothy laughs, moving to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Mah dry cleanin'."

Dorothy shuts the refrigerator door and turns back to look at her again. "What dry cleaning?"

"Th' dry cleanin' you were supposed to pick up for me." Blanche closes her book and lays it down on the table. "That's what mah note said, Dorothy. It was to remind you to pick it up for tonight's dance."

Dorothy looks at her, her joyful mood suddenly gone. "Blanche, all that note said was 'I love you'. I love you, too, but - "

Blanche's groan of frustration cuts Dorothy off. She looks Heavenward, closes her eyes, and groans again. "Sometimes you are such a man!" Her eyes reopen and cast her a glower. "That was what th' _back_ o' th' note said. Th' front reminded you to pick it up. I suppose you forgot th' cheesecake too?"

Dorothy stares at her, then slowly lowers her eyes. "I . . . never actually read the other side," she mumbles, mentally kicking herself for thinking that Blanche could have possibly cared enough about her to drop her a note to only tell her that she loves her. Of course she'd wanted something! Blanche always wants something! Why, that's the only reason why Dorothy even ever gets her attention! She turns to her when none of her men will satisfy her or have all disappointed her again.

"Where's th' note, Dorothy?" Blanche asks.

Dorothy picks up the brown paper bag she'd set on the counter with the rest of her stuff and opens it. She digs the scrap of paper out, and sure enough, when she pulls it up, the note is on the flip side, the side she didn't read, the side that has only, "Remember dry cleaning and cheesecake," scrawled in a hurry on it. Her frown deepens. "I should've known."

"You did say you'd pick 'em up."

"Yes," Dorothy admits, "I did."

"An' Ah knew you'd forget so Ah figured a note was in order."

"You could have wrote everything on one side."

"No, Ah couldn't. It wouldn't hold it all, an' Ah was in a hurry."

"Of course you were," Dorothy mutters. "Which guy were you in such a hurry to see this time?"

"Ah wasn't. Ah went to th' airport," she hisses low at Dorothy, not wanting her voice to carry.

"To the airport?" Dorothy frowns again, now puzzled. "Why?"

"Hush!" Blanche warns. "To pick up Jean, you numbskull," she whispers. "She flew in to surprise Rose tonight."

"That's sweet."

"But everythin's ruined if you don't have th' clothes, Dorothy!" Blanche pouts.

"The cleaners don't close for another hour. I can make it in time, but does Jean have a ticket for the dance tonight?"

"She does for this one."

Dorothy eyes Blanche. "Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me everything I need to know?"

"Because Ah'm not tellin' you everythin', but it is everythin' you need to know," Blanche hisses. "Now go get that dry cleaning."

Dorothy hesitates, staring at Blanche. Then, shaking her head, she grabs her purse and keys and heads out the door with a quickly muttered, "I should've known."

Blanche shakes her own head and returns to her book. "Ah swear, you make surprising you hard to do, Dorothy Zbornak!" Her eyes glitter as she returns to reading. Her girlfriend does make it almost impossible to surprise her, but surprise her she will!

The two hardly speak another word to one another for the rest of the evening. Sophia stops in Dorothy's bedroom to check on her as she's getting dressed for the dance. She acts strangely, raising Dorothy's suspicions until she comments, "You almost make it sound like tonight's the prom."

"It is a big night, Pussycat," Sophia answers, patting her daughter's large hand. She flashes her a reassuring grin as Dorothy starts to protest again. "You'll see," she says quickly, "but I think I hear the Slut Puppy yelling my name again. I swear I didn't eat the last cheese ball!"

Sophia's gone before Dorothy can find a way to corner her mother on her strange comments. Tonight's event is only another one of those dances that Blanche loves so much. She adores having everybody in the banquet hall watch her as she's waltzed across the dance floor by one male admirer after another. Dorothy sighs. And here she'd thought Blanche had changed her mind and was going to spend the evening at home with her! Instead she'd insisted that Dorothy join them at the dance, even going as far as to tell her date she'll meet him at the event, so that all the girls will use one car, and dropping the dress she always says looks the best on Dorothy off with the cleaners earlier this week.

"I should've known," she mutters again, casting an angry glower at the trash can in the corner of her room and the balled-up piece of paper she knows is in the basket. Blanche cares for her only as far as she can get something out of her when she needs it. Blanche Deveraux has always been a user. She's not going to change now, especially not for a woman like Dorothy. She doesn't stand a chance of winning Blanche's heart, not when she doesn't have the right equipment between her legs. Dorothy sighs again and is close to crying once more when she hears Blanche calling her.

"Come on, Dorothy!" Rose adds, ever annoying cheerful. "We need to leave now or we'll be late!"

Muttering to herself about what a big, oafish fool she's been, Dorothy smears lipstick on a face she tells herself only a mother could love and heads out the door to join her friends. She doesn't speak to either of them, merely leads the way quietly and with her head held deceptively high to the car. Sophia follows behind her as Rose glances at Blanche. "What's with her?" she asks.

Blanche shrugs. "Ah have no idea," she says and smiles.

Rose frowns but doesn't push Dorothy to find out what's bothering her. They're all silent instead during the short ride to the dance, but when they pull up and Dorothy opens her door, she frowns again. "This isn't the banquet hall," she mutters, having been too busy moping to pay attention to the directions Blanche had driven.

"It's where we're supposed to be," Blanche returns, handing her keys to a female valet as she emerges from her vehicle.

"Fancy smancy," Sophia quips as she looks up at the towering, glittering hotel.

"Jean!" Rose cries, spying her friend and rushing into her waiting arms.

"Blanche, what's going on?" Dorothy demands.

"You'll see in a minute, Dorothy," Blanche returns, slipping her hand into hers. She tugs gently at her fingers. "Now hush an' let me lead for a change."

"You always lead!"

"Ah do not! You do!"

"Only when we're dancing!"

"Precisely! Now hush!" In full view of the hotel and all the people coming and going from it, although considerably more seem to be going into its swinging doors than emerging from it, Blanche turns in front of Dorothy and presses her lips to hers. She kisses her, her tongue slipping into her mouth and delving into the wet, hot pool of sweat and anger that has for such a long time felt more like a second home to it than any other mouth it's ever entered. Her tongue twists around Dorothy's as she deepens the kiss, stealing Dorothy's breath completely and leaving her gasping when she finally removes her mouth from hers.

"Now," Blanche demands, her eyes glittering with happiness as she gazes up into Dorothy's big, shocked orbs, "let me lead!" Her hand is still in hers as Blanche tugs Dorothy toward the hotel.

At first, Dorothy doesn't say a word. She barely even notices Sophia taking her time following them or Rose and Jean babbling to each other as they walk pass them into the lobby. She doesn't notice the displays of lavender and pink flowers spread everywhere or the huge signs telling about tonight's event for the gathered, open convention. She does notice, however, as she turns to follow Blanche onto the dance floor that the whole room is filled with women!

"Blanche . . . " Dorothy hesitates. "It's all women!" she whispers. There are women wearing tuxedos and women in beautiful dresses, a few so lovely they could rival Blanche. There are women waiting tables, a woman bartender, and a woman singing on stage. Every musician in the band accompanying the female singer are also women.

"I know, Dorothy," Blanche speaks easily, patiently. She turns and looks back up to her girlfriend as Jean pulls Rose out onto the dance floor. "Welcome to the Rainbow Connection convention," she says proudly. "This is the women's section."

"B-B-Bl-Blanche!" Dorothy stammers, her eyes bulging out even wider. "You don't mean . . . "

"Yes, Dorothy, Ah do. It's about time Ah stopped running from what we are, don'tcha think?" She gazes up into her eyes and places one of Dorothy's suddenly uncertain hands on her shoulder and the other on her hip. "An' started running to th' woman Ah love?"

"B-B-Blanche - "

Blanche smirks. "Just shut up already," she says. "Tell me you love me an' kiss me."

Dorothy grins. She's never received easier orders in her entire life! "Of course I love you!" she says and kisses her deeply as she lets Blanche lead them out onto the dance floor. She starts to sway in time to Blanche's swaying hips, no longer feeling ugly, unwanted, or unloved. Instead she feels as happy as she did when she first found Blanche's note - happier actually.

Blanche lifts her mouth from Dorothy's to whisper, "Ah love you, Dorothy Zbornak!"

Dorothy's grin is the widest and brightest Blanche has ever seen on her. "I love you too!"

"Good." Blanche smirks again. "Now dip me."

Dorothy does so, then slowly pulls Blanche back up and spins her. She's always known Blanche is the most beautiful woman in Miami. She attractions attention wherever she goes like a miser to gold. Dorothy herself has always felt rather like she was in Blanche's shadow, but not tonight. Tonight, she shines with her. Tonight, the world knows Blanche Deveraux is her partner, and there are no men anywhere to intervene! Tonight, Dorothy is loved, and she is the happiest she's ever been! Her eyes shine with joy as she spins Blanche, dips Blanche, and kisses her again and again all night long.

The End


End file.
